


Captain Bones

by DianaMoon



Category: Star Trek (2009)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Chair Sex, Community: bridge2sickbay, Developing Relationship, Enterprise, M/M, Post-Movie(s), Role Reversal, Roleplay, Smutlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-12-01
Updated: 2009-12-01
Packaged: 2017-11-03 06:21:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/378272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DianaMoon/pseuds/DianaMoon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes it's fun being the Captain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain Bones

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Bridge2Sickbay. **Prompt:** McCoy/AC(Kirk) - Role play in the captain's chair

After Narada, Kirk had a new respect for his best friend. When this man had a mission, he did anything to get it done. So he wasn't really quite surprised to find them both on the Bridge. Alone. Before anyone else was allowed on after the repairs.

What did surprise him, however, was when he was suddenly stripped of his Command Gold and being given Bones' Blue. He stared at it for a minute before he heard a throat being cleared and then looked up.

"You're out of uniform, Kirk."

Bones was sitting in HIS chair, in HIS shirt, and he was blown away by how hot that image was. Then Bones raised an eyebrow and the image went straight to his groin.

He groaned as he quickly pulled the Blue on. He grinned as he saluted. "Yes, Captain Bones! Ready for your orders, sir!"

Bones rolled his eyes at that. "It's Captain McCoy to you, Kirk." He then shifted his legs from a crossed position to a practically spread eagle one.

Kirk's eyes roamed to his "Captain's" crotch and he licked his lips, slowly. "I think it should be evident what you'd like me to do, Captain. Permission to proceed?"

"Well it certainly ain't gonna suck itself. Permission granted."


End file.
